Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XXXVI
W piękny dzień wiosenny, przygotowawszy wszystko do podróży, już mieliśmy wyruszyć, kiedy przyszło mi na myśl, że przydałyby się nam żółwie jaja na drogę. Wysłałem więc Piętaszka, żeby ich nazbierał. Chłopiec, wziąwszy psa, pobiegł szybko w las, poza którym było miejsce obfitujące w żółwie gniazda. W kwadrans potem usłyszałem przeraźliwe wycie psa. Obejrzawszy się w tę stronę, skąd głos dochodził, ujrzałem biegnącego Piętaszka, który przypadłszy z największą trwogą, zawołał: — Ach, Robinsonie! Biada! Biada! — Co się stało? Na Boga, mów prędzej. — Tam, tam, na dole, zawołał, drżąc ze strachu. Jeden, dwa, trzy czółna, sami nieprzyjaciele Piętaszka. Przypłynęli złapać go i zjeść. Starałem się wszelkimi sposobami uśmierzyć jego przestrach, gdy zaś przyszedł nieco do siebie, rzekłem: — Piętaszku, musimy z nimi walczyć. Czy masz odwagę? — Och, tak! Chcę bić, ale ich dużo, bardzo dużo. — I cóż to znaczy, wszak umiesz już dobrze strzelać, nasze kule część położą trupem, inni przestraszeni śmiercią swych towarzyszy i hukiem strzelb, pierzchną. Wtedy ich pokonamy do reszty. Pamiętaj, żem ci życie ocalił, a więc walcz mężnie i rób to wszystko, co ci każę. — Piętaszek umrze za ciebie, jeżeli każesz. Udaliśmy się do jaskini. Dałem Indianinowi porządny łyk rumu, którego jeszcze nigdy nie pił, dla nadania mu śmiałości, po czym nabiwszy cztery pistolety i sześć muszkietów kulami i lotkami, wybiegłem na strażnicę zobaczyć, co się dzieje na wybrzeżu. Przez perspektywę z łatwością policzyłem dzikich. Było ich dwudziestu jeden. Wylądowali wbrew swemu zwyczajowi na wschodnio-południowym wybrzeżu, tam właśnie, gdzie najczęściej łowiłem żółwie. Zdziwiło mnie to bardzo, bo nigdy w tej stronie nie bywali. Miejsce to było płaszczyzną gęsto zarosłą, o osiemdziesiąt kroków od brzegu morskiego odległą. Zdawało mi się, że przywieźli trzech jeńców i po nic innego na wyspę nie przybyli, jak tylko dla odprawienia swej obrzydłej uczty zwycięskiej. Zbiegłem na dół i wziąwszy na przypadek bochen chleba i flaszeczkę z rumem, dałem znak mojemu wojsku do pochodu. Prawe skrzydło stanowił Piętaszek, lewe Amigo, ja zaś środek i rezerwę. Nakazałem Indianinowi, aby się jak najciszej zachował. Pies, dobrze wytresowany, szedł także, stłumiwszy wycie, najeżona jego sierść i spuszczony ogon wyraźnie pokazywały jego nieprzyjazne usposobienie. Przez drogę przyszły mi na myśl dawne skrupuły. Czy mam prawo uderzać na dzikich, którzy mi nic złego nie uczynili. Nie obawiałem się ich wcale, ufając w wyższość ognistej broni, lecz zapytywałem siebie, czy godzi się ludzką krew przelewać. Piętaszek nie dzielił mego filantropijnego zapatrywania, dziki ogień tryskał z jego oczu, pragnął się pomścić na zawziętych nieprzyjaciołach swego pokolenia. W końcu postanowiłem poprzestać na przypatrywaniu się ludożerczej uczcie, a resztę zostawić przypadkowi. Zachować się spokojnie, jeżeli nie będzie powodu zaczepiać Karaibów albo też walczyć z nimi, gdy zajdzie potrzeba. Z największą przezornością przedarliśmy się w milczeniu na kraniec zarośli, przedzieleni od dzikich grupą drzew. Z odległości kilkudziesięciu kroków mogliśmy się doskonale przypatrzeć gromadzie ludożerców. Kilkunastu siedziało w kucki około wielkiego ogniska i pożerało mięso jednego z nieszczęśliwych jeńców. Drugi ze związanymi rękoma i nogami leżał tuż obok, oczekując, aż na niego straszna przyjdzie kolej. Wtem Piętaszek, który wdarł się na drzewo, aby się lepiej Karaibom przyjrzeć, zsunąwszy się z niego, szepnął mi do ucha: — Robinsonie, tam leży jeniec z bladą twarzą i dużą brodą, to jeden z tych siedemnastu, co pomiędzy moimi osiedli. Natychmiast wdarłem się na drzewo i z przerażeniem przekonałem się, że Piętaszek prawdę mówił. Jeniec związany był Europejczykiem. Widok ten rozbudził we mnie gniew niepohamowany. Dałem znak Piętaszkowi i pochwyciwszy muszkiety, podpełznęliśmy ku pagórkowi, o kilka kroków wysuniętemu naprzód, tak że zaledwie sześćdziesiąt kroków oddzielało nas od Karaibów. Naraz dwóch ludożerców poczęło rozwiązywać więzy nieszczęśliwego, nie było czasu do stracenia. Wymierzyliśmy obaj strzelby na dzikich. — Czyś gotów? — Tak! — Baczność! Raz! Dwa! Pal! Dwa potężne wystrzały huknęły naraz. Skoro dym opadł, spojrzałem... Mój strzał jednego powalił trupem, drugiego ranił. Piętaszek dwóch zabił i jednemu ciężką zadał ranę. Lecz niepodobna opisać zamieszania dzikich na odgłos grzmotu strzelb, na widok ran, zadanych niewidzialną ręką. Ranni przewracali się po ziemi, wijąc się z boleści. Zdrowi biegali jak szaleni, szukając kryjówki. W strachu i nieładzie snadź zapomnieli o łodziach i poczęli na wszystkie strony umykać, nie wiedząc, skąd im zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Piętaszek spojrzał na mnie, jakby zapytując, co czynić dalej. Skinąłem. Odrzucamy wystrzelone muszkiety i chwytamy za strzelby. — Baczność, zawołałem, wymierzając. Cel! Pal! Tym razem jeden tylko legł bez życia i jeden ciężko ranny powalił się na ziemię, lecz kilku innych krwią oblanych wyło z boleści. Wkrótce trzech padło z osłabienia obok swych towarzyszy. Pozostali, straciwszy całkiem przytomność, biegali tu i ówdzie, przeraźliwie krzycząc. — Za mną, zawołałem. Z szablą na temblaku i odwiedzionymi pistoletami wybiegłem zza wzgórza. Piętaszek nie daje się wyprzedzić. Na ten widok czterech dzikich wskakuje do łodzi i odbija od brzegu. Piętaszek puszcza się za nimi, wpadłszy poza kolana w wodę i pali do nich z obu pistoletów. Dwóch wpada w morze, ale pozostali robią ze wszystkich sił wiosłami. Pędzę naprzód do Europejczyka, rzucam mu siekierę i pistolet i podaję łyk rumu. Już tylko nogi miał związane. Szablą przecinam łyko krępujące go, a on w tejże chwili wystrzałem powala dzikiego, który już maczugą miał mi zgruchotać głowę. Karaibowie bowiem, widząc, że mają z ludźmi do czynienia, opamiętali się z pierwszego przestrachu i pochwycili za broń. Odpłacając się za uratowanie życia, płatam na dwoje szablą łeb dzikiego, który jeńcowi chciał dzidą zadać cios śmiertelny. Lecz pięciu dzikich wpada na nas z wściekłością. Jeniec odpiera z trudem straszne cięcia, jakie mu zadaje olbrzymi Karaib, uzbrojony ciężką drewnianą szablą. Pozostali czterej, ufając sile swego towarzysza, pozostawiają mu Europejczyka, a sami rzucają się na mnie. Ciężko byłbym przypłacił mą nierozwagę w za wczesnym natarciu. Ubiłem wprawdzie jednego wystrzałem z pistoletu, lecz to nie odstrasza trzech przeciwników, nacierających na mnie z okropnym wrzaskiem. Już myślałem, że zginę, gdy nagle Amigo rzuca się na najbliższego ludożercę, chwyta za gardziel i dusi. Wtem Piętaszek, ujrzawszy, w jakim jestem niebezpieczeństwie, porywa łuk zostawiony na brzegu i ściele trupem drugiego przeciwnika. Ostatniemu przeszywam pierś szablą. Tymczasem dziki, powaliwszy europejskiego jeńca na ziemię, już mu miał odciąć głowę, kiedy ja, uwolniony od wrogów, nadbiegłem i rozpłatałem łeb Karaibowi. Walka skończona. Piętaszek z siekierą w ręku uwija się między leżącymi, dobijając rannych. Zawołałem na niego: — Piętaszku, daj im spokój, a siądź raczej z nabitą strzelbą do łodzi i ścigaj uciekających, bo nam tu setki swych braci naprowadzą. Indianin nie dal sobie tego dwa razy mówić. Lotem wskoczył w jedną łódź, lecz nagle zatrzymał się, wołając: — Robinsonie, tu jeszcze jeden brat mój do zjedzenia. Pobiegłem ku niemu i spostrzegłem leżącego w łodzi Karaiba, ze skrępowanymi rękami i nogami, twarzą ku ziemi. Piętaszek przeciął więzy i podźwignął wpół omdlałego jeńca, ale ten mówić nie mógł, tylko jęk wydobywał się z jego piersi. Zapewne mu się zdawało, że go który z ludożerców ciągnie na śmierć. Podałem Piętaszkowi flaszkę z rumem, ażeby nim biedaka pokrzepił i powiedział, co się stało z jego nieprzyjaciółmi. Zaledwie Piętaszek podźwignął jeńca i spojrzał mu w twarz, gdy nagle wydał krzyk przeraźliwy. Pochwycił starca w objęcia, zaczął go ściskać i całować gwałtownie, przy czym śmiał się, skakał, tańczył, machał rękami jak wariat, nareszcie płakał i załamywał ręce. Na próżno wstrząsałem go, zadawałem pytania. Długi czas nie mógł przyjść do siebie, na koniec wyjąkał: — Robinsonie, to ojciec Piętaszka! Niepodobna opowiedzieć zachwycenia poczciwego syna. Dwadzieścia razy opuszczał czółno i wskakiwał do niego. Roztworzył suknię i do nagiej piersi tulił głowę ojca, to znów nacierał rękami, wodą, rumem ręce i nogi starego, zbolałe od twardego łyka, którym był skrępowany. Nareszcie usłyszawszy moje wołanie, przybiegł zapytując, czego żądam. — Czy też dałeś ojcu choć kawałek chleba, zapytałem — zapewne musi być głodny. — Och, nie, nie! Piętaszek żarłok, łakomy, zły, wszystko zjadł, a dla ojca nie ma nic, nic. — Uspokój się, oto masz chleb, daj mu także jeszcze cokolwiek rumu. Piętaszek podziękował mi tkliwym spojrzeniem, oddał pożywienie ojcu, a potem puścił się jak strzała ku zamkowi. Na próżno wołałem za nim. W kwadrans powrócił, niosąc bochenek chleba i kawał koziej pieczeni. Posililiśmy się wszyscy, a potem zapytałem po angielsku Europejczyka, skąd pochodzi. Nie posiadając tego języka, odrzekł mi po łacinie: Christianus Hispanus sum. Wymawiając te słowa i patrząc na mnie wzrokiem pełnym wdzięczności, mówił coś, lecz go nie zrozumiałem. Wtem przyszło mi na myśl użyć mowy portugalskiej, której się nauczyłem w Brazylii. Odpowiedział mi natychmiast w tym samym języku, bo go dobrze posiadał. Należało wracać do domu, tym bardziej, że zaczynało się chmurzyć na zachodzie, lecz jakim sposobem przetransportować chorych, nie mogących postępować o własnej mocy? Piętaszek zaradził temu, wskazując na łodzie dzikich. Do zamku morzem nie było dalej jak pół mili, wsadziliśmy więc Hiszpana do czółna, w którym już był ojciec Piętaszka i w pół godziny wpłynęliśmy do zatoki. Młody mój towarzysz powrócił na plac bitwy i przywiózł na drugiej łodzi broń naszą i trofea dzikim zabrane. Zrobiliśmy nosze z gałęzi i przenieśli na nich ocalonych jeńców. Ponieważ zaś niepodobna było przebyć z nimi wysokiego muru i ostrokołu, po krótkiej naradzie rozbiliśmy namiot obok budki Piętaszka. Stół, dwa stołki i dwa tapczany z desek, na pakach ułożone, które wysłaliśmy słomą, a przykryli żaglami, stanowiły sprzęty nowego pałacu. Ułożywszy na nich chorych, pootulaliśmy ich wełnianymi kołdrami. Jakaż to była przyjemność dla biedaków, mających umrzeć przed paru godzinami. Jedna tylko okoliczność trwożyła mnie, to jest obawa, aby dwaj dzicy, którym powiodło się ujść na jednej łodzi, nie powrócili w towarzystwie kilkuset swoich rodaków. Poleciłem Piętaszkowi zapytać się ojca, co by o tym sądził. Zdaniem jego, niepodobna, aby ludożercy dostali się na swoją wyspę, gdyż burza, właśnie w tej chwili hucząca, niezawodnie zatopi ich czółno albo też zapędzi do wyspy ku wschodowi leżącej i tam, przez nieprzyjaznych sobie krajowców zostaną schwytani i pożarci. Jeżeli zaś cudem jakim uda im się przedrzeć do domu, to nie tylko nie zachęcą swych współziomków, ale raczej odstraszą od odwiedzania naszej wyspy. Kiedy bowiem leżał związany, słyszał jak uciekający, drżąc ze strachu, nazywali nas złymi bogami, którzy na swe zawołanie mają błyskawice i pioruny. Piętaszek na mój rozkaz zabił młode koźlę, którego przodek ugotowaliśmy na zupę z dodatkiem ryżu i korzeni, tylne ćwiartki piekły się na rożnie, a miły ich zapach łechtał przyjemnie podniebienie. Posiliwszy i ułożywszy naszych gości, poleciłem Piętaszkowi czuwać nad nimi, sam zaś udałem się na spoczynek. Ale długo usnąć nie mogłem, gdyż stanęły mi w oczach wypadki całego dnia i stoczona walka ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Od trzynastu lat, jak zamieszkałem wyspę, liczba ludności pomnożyła się w czwórnasób. Nie była wielka, lecz rozmaitość narodowości i wyznań nadawała mojemu państwu wybitną cechę. I tak: ja byłem katolikiem wyznania episkopalnego, zaprowadzonego w naszym kraju przez Henryka VIII. Piętaszek wyznawał tęż samą religię, lecz był Karaibem. Ojciec jego był także Karaibem, ale przy tym poganinem i ludożercą. Na koniec Europejczyk — Hiszpanem i katolikiem. Jednak ta rozmaitość narodowości i wyznań nie przeszkadzała wcale najlepszym stosunkom pomiędzy mieszkańcami i nie obawiałem się wcale wybuchnięcia wojen narodowych lub religijnych. Rozdział 36